


A sister day (kinda)

by Justhere1112



Series: Oliver Armstrong uwu [5]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Other, Shopping, mentions of a relationship, the Armstrong sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26246050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justhere1112/pseuds/Justhere1112
Summary: Olivier get dragged out on a shopping trip with her sisters, but their excitement comes From something else
Relationships: Alex Armstrong/maria ross, Alex Louis Armstrong & Olivier Mira Armstrong, Catherine Elle Armstrong & Olivier Mira Armstrong, amuse Armstrong & Olivier Mira Armstrong, strongie Armstrong & Olivier Mira Armstrong
Series: Oliver Armstrong uwu [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1449910
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	A sister day (kinda)

**Author's Note:**

> it feels so nice to be able to post again! hope you enjoy.

“COME ON OLIVIER!” Cathrine called out to her sister while running into another shop of who knows what.

She liked her family to say the least. It was more like tolerated but she didn’t wanna describe it like that. She even agreed to go shopping with her youngest sister so she wouldn’t feel alone or unsafe while out. Something Olivier wasn’t told of was that her two other sisters where also coming along for the trip and them showing up late made sure Olivier was there for a long time.

She could have killed them for this trick or maybe congratulate them for how well edifices it was. Either way though Oliver was stuck carrying most of the bags while her sisters ran around to do whatever they felt was necessary to keep wasting her time. 

At least she wore something comfortable instead of one of the ridicules dresses the women around her where in. Some pants, sensible shoes, a dark blue button up and a small consoled pistol. Yep. It was almost intolerable, it would be worse if alex was there, he would have loved to surprise her by matching her outfit or something. She wondered about him sometimes.

“Olivier please come here!”

It was Catherine again and of course neither of the other two could take times to help her with a zipper or something.

“What’s the problem now?”

“Nothing i just wanted you to try this on.”

She looked at the dress held in her sisters hand before looking at cathrine even less entertained. It was a simple red dress. Long and flow-y. 

“No.”

“Bu-“

“How much longer are you three gonna be?”

“But we’ve barely been here?”

“You have been in every store at least three times and i don't know why.”

“Because you wont buy anything!”

“Yes sister,” Amue chimed in, “you wont even spare a glance at any if the nice shirts they have.”

Olivier rolled her eyes. Of course they wanted her to buy some more clothes. 

“I have enough clothes to last me my usual stays in central.”

“But what if an important event came up where you needed something more, ummmm, refined and fitting?” Strongine suggested.

“And why would i need something like that anytime soon?”

“You know what,” Catherine stated quickly setting the dress down finally, “I’m starving! We should find some where to eat soon.”

The other two agreed as well but Oliviers suspicions on the three grew.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They found a nice little restraint to eat at and chat while they rested. It was almost five in the evening and they would have to head back to the manner soon. 

“So,” Olivier finally interrupted the threes discourse over who got to keep what in who’s room, “why did you drag me out here today?”

Nervousness quickly showed on all three of them. Amue was the first to sleek up.

“We thought we could wear you down a little-“

“Or get you in a better mood!” Strongine interrupted.

“Before we told you the big news.”

Olivier razed her brow at them.

“We thought you would agree to go if you where in a better mood or worn down,” Catherine quietly stated.

“And the big news is what exactly? Some fancy party you want me to attended or something?”

“Kinda in a way.”

“Well?”

All three looked at each other before amue sat up and held a excited smile on her face, “ its Alex,” she began which caused the other two now to fill with excitement, “ he’s getting married!”

There where no words. No wait there where.

“To who?”

“To lunette Ross!” Cathrine stated quickly, “she was the one framed for murder and Alex let her stay at the manner for a while because she had nowhere else to go when her name got cleared.”

“Apparently the two have been to rather for quit a while and Alex proposed to her two weeks ago!”

“And she said yes?” Olivier asked shocked. Great now she owed miles and buccaneer twenty dollars each.  
“YES!” They all showed now filled with joy.

“Its why we wanted you to buy something so badly! The wedding is in two months,” Amue murmured.

“So...,” Catherine started, “will you go?”

“I guess.”

that’s when they all deflated.

“Aren’t you happy for Alex?”

Olivier crossed her arms harshly, “of course i am but I’m also out forty bucks now.”

“Why is that sister?” Strongie inquired 

“i had this bet going with some of the boys up north that he was ‘secretly’ gay."

**Author's Note:**

> I know I don't have regular readers but I'm just gonna say something. it sucks it took me so long to be able to get a way to post again. my ten year old ls top passed away at the beginning of all of this so I had to save up so I could buy a new one for school anyway. this is just a major way I express myself and even though I've had almost six months to write I haven't had time for much but I'm hopefully posting one more tomorrow


End file.
